The present invention relates to a module (hereinafter referred to as “FDP module”) including a flat display panel (hereinafter referred to as “FDP”) such as a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as “PDP”), and to a flat display apparatus (thin video display apparatus) such as a plasma display apparatus including the same module. It relates, more specifically, to a technique of a packaging structure and the like concerning impact resistance performance of an FDP (hereinafter simply referred to also as “panel”).
In a plasma display apparatus, a PDP and a chassis serving as a base thereof (base chassis) are firmly fixed substantially entirely with an adhesive layer such as a two-sided tape, and configure a module (hereinafter referred to as a “PDP module”) serving as a portion of the plasma display apparatus. The PDP module is attached to a plasma display apparatus casing depending on various kinds of types by assembly, whereby a display apparatus set is constituted. Accordingly, in the PDP module, a structure/portion (herein referred to as an “attaching portion”) is provided for connecting and fixing the base chassis and the casing.
The PDP is constituted mainly as luminescent glass and, in general, glass is weak in impact. For example, if an external force is applied to a front surface of the panel of the PDP, the panel may be broken due to the impact therefrom. Further, requirement for reducing costs of the PDP is very high, and it is required to enhance long-term reliability including prevention of breakage of the panel.
An example of a technique for improving the impact resistance performance of the panel is described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-324942). This technique discloses that impact is distributed by providing a void to a fixing portion for fixing the chassis (plate) to the casing.